Falling for her
by HolyMangos
Summary: Nicholas Wilde had never been particularly good at expressing emotions. And Judy Hopps' had never been so utterly confused.
1. Chapter 1

**Falling for her**

* * *

Nicholas Wilde had never been particularly good at expressing emotions. Yes, he had feelings. But did he show them off to the rest of the world? _No_.

Because _that_ would be a sign of weakness and Nicholas Wilde was not weak.

Ever since that day, back when he was just a 9 years old kit, Nick refused to have innocence at his disposal. At the time, It didn't seem possible that someone who loved the world so thoroughly and heartedly for what it was could just be shattered like that. Nick had emotionally hardened. He separated his feelings with his personality, never mixing two together. And as time went on, Nick began to forget he even had emotions anymore.

Finnick and him certainly didn't need them. They had everything they needed in life, so he thought way back when. _Money, a nice van, a reputation._.. Even with all that cash, people still made their comments. _"Let them_ " Finnick would always say, in his typical gruff demeanor _. "Every idiot in this city's just jealous they don't got what we got. Let them be pissed! We could have easily swung them down with our van. But did we? No!"_

Nick chose to listen to that, forcing the faint childhood memories back deep into his mind like they should. He never had told Finnick why he always took so much offense to it all. Fortunately, after years of scamming, his cares lessened and pretty soon, when someone mentioned how _of course_ a fox would be living in a van, or _of course_ a fox would be scamming innocent people out of their money, it suddenly didn't bother him so much anymore.

Judy was the first friend he told his past too. He didn't quite know why. If anything _she_ owed _him_ , after that save in the RainForest District. But something about that rabbit was trustworthy and after all, Nick still knew well enough to trust his instincts. And after awhile, being stuck with her on that case didn't seem that bad anymore.

It certainly wasn't bad _now_. Looking back, it was one of the greatest things that ever happened to him. Who would have guessed that a fox, a master scam artist, would become a cop, partners with Judy, a rabbit of all animals.

Most would say he was lying. That even though predator and prey were somewhat alright again, it would still be ridiculous for a rabbit and fox to be partners. Nick knew a lot of people like that. On a weekly basis, he heard animals mummer comments about Judy and his relationship.

Judy always told him to ignore it and he did so. There were a few times where Judy had gone so far to tell the whisperers off, but that was a story for another time. A story Nick did not feel like being reminded of once again.

Judy and him had grown a lot over the past couple years. To friends, to partners, to _best_ friends, and now, he didn't even know what they were anymore. Yes they were still best friends, yes they were still partners, but things change rather quickly. And change always seemed to come towards Zootopia at one point or another.

It was weird but the more time they spent together, which was nearly every minute of every day, (work combined with hanging out could last a while) there seemed to be more pauses. Not awkward pauses, when your afraid to talk, but small little moments that were worth mentioning. Like last week, when they went out to get coffee, Judy had handed him the cup, like always, but their paws touched and for a full minute, Nick felt like fainting.

Judy couldn't determine whether or not he was sick, but made sure to question the fox thoroughly as soon as they were finally seated. _Are you dizzy? How do you feel? Are you sure you want the coffee?_ Were just a few. Nick had promised he was fine, but Judy had always been able to read him like a book. And before he knew it, Nick had confessed his entire life story to her.

Even though it revolved close to nothing with what Judy was asking him, the rabbit officer listened closely. Nodding every second and proving she generally cared about his well being, Judy even went so far as to hug him by the time Nick finished ranting.

However once again, his senses acted up and he froze, bringing Judy's original questioning back up.

Now that he thought about it, he _had_ been freezing up a lot around her lately. The winks she'd send him made him feel warm enough to melt snow. And her large violet eyes would always seem to light up after every playful tease.

He loved seeing her laugh. And she did so a lot. Judy was generally happy, most rabbits were but he never failed to notice when he was the one to get her giggling.

Nick blamed the new feelings on Clawhouser. According to a handful of officers, Clawhouser had been 'shipping them' since Nick and Judy's first case together. Though Nick never asked him about it, he never failed to notice the cheetahs excited squeals when Nick did anything relatively kind towards Judy and the other way around.

The partners would just eye Clawhouser with curiosity, but never asked why. Perhaps they didn't want to know.

Nick remembered one time, a few months back, around the time feelings began coming into play. Judy and him had spent a week or two on a mission in Tundra Town. Their assignment was to dismiss suspicions about a mass dealer who was poisoning innocent animals by slipping the venom into food at the supermarket. The poison seemed to have relatively the same affects of the Night Howler, however comparing on turning predators savage, this poison would make prey fear everyone around them.

Of course both Nick and Judy were on it within a second and after tracking down the crook in a bakers shop, the floorboards snapped (perfect timing for the bad guys getaway, unfortunately) And they fell down below the shop into a tunnel of snow. Though snow covered them, Judy insisted she was prepared for anything and had enough scarves to wrap around their necks. Unfortunately the warmth didn't last very long and before they knew it, the partners had to follow the tunnels in order for a faint change of escape. Shaking and shivering, they had to stay closely together in order to stay warm. It got so bad they could barely speak, but fortunately the rest of the ZPD got there in time.

When they got back, Clawhouser would not shut up about it. It was like he knew something they didn't.

Well _now_ Nick was beginning to realize exactly what Clawhouser had long before and after discussing it with the cheetah, well making a quick zoogle search, Nick realized _maybe_ , he had _small_ feelings for Judy.

Not the kind where you feel like you can't stand someone and have to get away -He had had that before too. With Judy, he enjoyed being around her. He enjoyed hearing her burst into laughter and smiles.

Now he just needed to work up the courage to tell her. With a nervous skip in his step and flowers in his arms - flowers he knew wouldn't determine the rabbits answer - he was going to finally ask Judy out. Months of questioning his feelings for his partner had finally led up to this one big, perfect moment. He was going to ask her out! Now he just needed to knock on her door..

Nick took in a deep breath before stepping forward. With a gentle knock, he stepped back, placing the flowers on the Welcome mat and darting off behind the curb of the wall.

With a creek of the door, Nick immediately knew his best friend had seen the flowers. Judy was most likely looking them over, with a soft smile on her features. He knew she'd be putting them in a vase soon enough and the next time he came over, he would have to ask who had given them to her.

 _Next time_ , he'd work up the courage to actually stand at the door and ask Judy out. _Next time,_ Nick wouldn't panic.

He said that every time he tried.

* * *

 **A/N : Updated a little with more descriptions and detail. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : As you can see, I decided to continue this. Reading over the oneshot, I found that there's a lot of potential that leaves room for a continuation.

* * *

Judy Hopps had never been one for romance. Sure her parents, as much as she loved them, went a little overboard with setting her up, she never found actual, pure love on any of those flings.

Of course it was her own fault. Everyone she was tricked into going out with was rejected within an hour. Could they blame her? She simply wasn't interested in dating. Her parents had to respect that. They'd already spent years discussing it.

So you can imagine Judy's surprise when she answered her door, halfway expecting another game of ding dong ditch from her neighbors, but instead was greeted with beautiful, red roses and lilies.

Unfortunately, there was no note in sight, not even a letter of clarification they were for her. Of course, they were at her door step, but it more then well could be another ridiculous prank.

Judy had even gone over to Bucky and Pronk's place, demanding an answer. But they swore it wasn't them. Maybe it was her naive, do good heart, trusting heart, the one Nick constantly teased her about, but she believed them.

Now she was stuck with the predicament of figuring out just who sent her these flowers.

Perhaps one of the flings? A simple phone call rejected that guess. Neither was it the Ottertons, they own a flower shops so honestly how couldn't she suspect them? And although they were both more then eager to give her some, Judy quickly rejected the offer.

It wasn't Clawhouser or any of her many growing brothers or sisters. Nor a surprise from her mom and dad. It wasn't even a thank you gift from the toddler's parent's she rescued a week earlier. Not that she needed one, of course.

No. It didn't appear to be anyone she knew, so Judy's next guess was a secret admirer from her building. Unfortunately the guys she lived around were rather.. Loud, rude obnoxious and annoying, so she couldn't even fathom that any longer an option.

A part of her wanted to consider them being from Nick, but Judy quickly turned down that thought. Nick was not the fluffy flower type, nor was he the type to send gifts in an act of love. In fact, Judy was positive Nick didn't even know that type of stuff existed. And it seemed romance would never be an option for their future, no matter how many failed attempts of flirting she had tried.

Not that she was purposely flirting with her partner. It just came out most of the time! Nick never commented on it, so she assumed that smug grin was just another act of his he didn't realize. It was fortunate at the time, but upon realizing she had fallen hard for the fox, Judy wasn't so relieved anymore.

So she tried harder and harder at work. She bought him coffee on a regular schedule and both complimented each other often. However, nothing grew from it, unfortunately. Fortunately, the two were still best friends who always had each other to lean on, no matter the circumstances. Judy was well aware of what to say and when to say it when Nick was upset and even the other way around. And although her partner had always been talented at masking his true emotions, Judy developed the skill to see right through his facade.

And as a result, Nick opened up to her more. He told her about his life, his past, his childhood. Judy would never dream of interrupting, she would listen calmly and caring. It were days like those she knew Nick and her had expanded in their friendship. In fact, just a week ago, the two had been getting breakfast like any other day, when Nick told her everything.

His stories ranged on from growing up, to working around the law, and finally the day he met her.

Honestly hearing the fox speak so highly of her was a comforting shock to her ears. It was a nice shock though, the kind when you feel like hugging the one going on about you. So she did.

And after all they had been through in their lives, they remained best friends, which Judy was insanely grateful for. And she was moving on from her own feelings in order to focus on purely that.

In fact, Judy already planned on asking Nick for assistance in tracking her 'secret admirer' down. They are police officers after all. And considering the work they've finished in record time and absolutely nothing needing their full attention at the moment, it was the perfect opportunity that they could finish in a matter of hours.

Bounding into the ZPD, Judy adjusted her badge on her uniform as she walked in. Like always, the place was crowded, a nice crowded, where you knew the people there were doing absolutely everything they could to help one another. Sweet cheese and crackers she loved her work family.

"Good morning Judy!" A voice snapped her out of her thoughts and as the small bunny looked up above the desk, she noticed Clawhouser smiling wildly at her. The cheetah slash desk receptionist had a halfway full box of donuts on his desk, which he didn't hesitate to offer. Judy took one, thankful, before he promptly asked her where Nick was.

"Oh, we didn't meet up this morning. He slept in late." The bunny answered, nibbling on the jelly filled donut that was nearly the size of her. Clawhouser gave a knowing grin in response.

Heading into roll call, like always, Officer Hopps was the first one there. No one really expected anything less, after all, she loved her job wholeheartedly. It was who she was to not only be on time, but to be early.

Fortunately, Nick had strolled in before Chief Bogo got the chance to scold him and question Judy on his whereabouts. Though, it didn't take long for Judy to notice how weird he was acting. Like when she offered her hand to help him up beside her, he didn't take it. Instead Nick leaned against the chair himself and nodded at her 'cooly'.

It was enough for a smile to grace her lips though, and as she turned her attention back to Bogo, she couldn't help but notice Nick eyeing her. That caused another smile but she didn't dare meet his gaze this time.

"Hopps! Wilde! You too are still overdue on filling last week's case reports." The buffalo muttered, looking from his clipboard to them. "As I've informed you.. I expect them done by tonight or we're going to have a problem."

"Yes Chief." Judy saluted, earning a chuckle from Nick. She giggled at his response right before the partners hopped down from the seats and headed into the office.

* * *

 **A/N :** Alright, so.. The oneshot I wrote, aka the first chapter, seemed to get a lot of love. _15_ _reviews?!_ That's the second highest I've ever got on a single oneshot, following close behind "Mates By Comparison _"._ I wanted to continue this, not only because of that, but because well rereading the first chapter, there's a lot thats left untold. Judy's reaction, finding out, all of that.. So this is now transitioning into a multi chapter fic and I desperately hope this doesn't distract my readers away. If your reading this and want me to continue with more chapters, tell me. And if you don't, you can tell me that too. Just include why.

I hope my readers enjoy this fanfic as much as I enjoy writing it and stay along for the ride.


	3. Chapter 3

She knew. She had too. She knew _everything_.

At least that's what Nick was sure of as he scribbled his name in the signature box. He always knew his partner was more then achievable at figuring things out. Judy had solved so many cases in a matter of minutes before, so really it was no wonder she would want to question about this.

Normally the talkative type himself, Nick never wanted more then to tune her out and dismiss her suspicions. Obviously he couldn't do that, or she'd point something suspicious out. And clearly their normal cycle of him pestering her was going to be switched around today, as for the past three hours, the time he'd been bored out of his mind in the office, she just wouldn't stop talking.

It wasn't even like she was talking about anything of uttermost importance. Her mind was fogged on the delivery of flowers. Flowers she stated, where she wanted to know where they came from.

She probably already did.

Nick watched her as the bunny continued to talk. He couldn't even fully hear what she was saying, he probably already knew anyhow. Just watching her was enough.

"Nick? Nick, are you listening?" Her smooth voice snapped him out of his semi trance and without hesitating, Nick looked up at her. "Yeah. I'm definitely listening."

Judy eyed him. She stared at her for a full 10 seconds, before continuing. "Anyways, that's when I found out, they weren't from anyone in my apartment..." She trailed off, waiting for his reply and reaction.

She was testing him, obviously hoping he'd say something.

Two could play at that game.

Nick nodded, gently resting his head on his paw as he gazed over the pencil on top of the paper. "Fascinating Carrots."

Judy didn't hesitate to take his halfway written file, shooting her partner a look. However, she considerably still stacked it while Nick looked bored out of his mind.

"It would be if you'd listen!" Crossing her arms, Judy gave her best friend a glare, fortunately it lightened as she nudged his side. "I want to know who sent me them."

"One of your dates?"

"Were you not listening? I already called all of them.."

Maybe she really didn't know.

Shutting his eyes, Nick massaged his head, praying she'd drop the horrid subject. Unfortunately being the persistent rabbit she was, he knew it was only going to a matter of time until she 'solved this.' And Nick definitely didn't want to be around for the aftermath. But how couldn't he? He already knew she wanted his help. And they were partners. What reasonable excuse for not being there was there?

After all, to her it was just another game of using clues to her advantage and solving a simple case. To him, it was a whole other story. A whole other story that could not only ruin his friendship with the only person he ever truly and wholeheartedly loved, but borderline what she considered him, forever.

"Nick!" Judy snapped. "Are you seriously not going to listen?"

"I told you i'm listening." The fox muttered, shutting his eyes. "Promise." Judy nearly slapped him.

"Remind me again why I'm finishing _your_ paperwork and you can't even help me with this." The bunny muttered underneath her breath. She piling a stack of freshly organized papers on her desk.

"You love me." Nick teased. He honestly didn't plan for it to come off as flirting, but considering her growing gaze, it must have. However, he rubbed it off with a smooth smirk.

Judy stiffened. She glanced down at the paper she was holding before looking back at her partner. "Your lucky then." The bunny mumbled. _Really lucky._

"Mhm." Nick returned to resting against the table, only this time he laid his head fully across the metal.

Nick knew well enough to realize she was staring at him. Probably wondering when he was going to offer his help and why he hadn't done it yet. Ha, like he'd be so gullible. Though It was what she kept leaning towards and implying, so Nick knew it was only a matter of time until she asked him herself. So far, It wasn't so much many words that said it, not until she started to speak up again.

"So are you going to help me or not? Because if your not, expect your paperwork to be tossed in the wrong pile."

"Hey, I would have done that on my own." Nick confronted, fast but dozIly. "It doesn't bother anyone but Bogo." He sent Judy another look, noticing her crossed arms and sudden foot tapping.

" _Nick_."

"Carrots."

The fox leaned up against the table, stacking and adjusting the ZPD's collection of pencils on top of one another, as Judy held back a sigh. Once again, he knew she was staring at him.

" _Please_?" Now there were the big violet eyes. The big violet eyes that were so kind and inviting, he knew he couldn't possibly turn them down. And that was just one of the many reasons, he refused to meet her gaze.

"I can't."

" _Why_?"

Judy was fully leaning against the table by now, forcing him to look at her. However he resented and didn't hesitate to scoot over.

"I... already have plans." In his mind, Nick thought it was a great excuse. Of course she wouldn't ask him to cancel his already made plans, she just wasn't like that. But to her, apparently it wasn't good enough reason to drop the taunting subject.

"I didn't say what day. And to be honest, what day doesn't matter." Her ears moved upwards as she smiled that same lovable soft smile at him. "Any day's perfectly fine to be honest."

"I'm busy all days." Placing the final pencil on top of the tower, Nick smiled at his master peace.

Judy scowled. "You are not busy every day! Besides we could do it on movie night or something, your not busy then. You'd already be at my place, and it wouldn't even take that long!"

"I'm not canceling our movie night to stalk out strangers." Nick swirled the chair back. "Sorry Judy."

"Judy. What happened to Carrots?" Judy questioned. She tapped her foot, trying to relive herself some of the sudden stress Nick was causing her.

The fox looked away from her, unfortunately she followed. "Alright Carrots. Not gonna stalk out strangers on our movie night.. _Sorry_."

"We wouldn't be stalking anyone! It's my apartment! We could just look around... Maybe ask if we could see the security cameras. Then we'd know. We are police officers after all and technically this is a case!"

At the pure mention of security camera's Nick immediately felt his face widen. Security cameras, dang it. He had forgotten about the stupid security cameras. Honestly what was the purpose of them? Who would steal from a cop? Who would steal from anyone in that dang apartment right when a cop was directly across the hall?

"Nick?" He felt her reach out to rub his shoulder. And just like the constant feelings he always received at her touch, Nick was forced to avoid looking at her. He was not going to freeze up now, oh no. She was probably so confused. _He_ was so confused. Thank god Judy removed her hand within seconds.

"Please?"

And now she was begging again. Why was she begging again?! And how did he get into these situations?

Nick adjusted the pencil's one final time. Carefully and considerately, he looked up at her. Not enough for them to make full eye contact, but just enough to get some kind of idea of how badly she wanted this. Judy's eyes looked so desperate, as though this was a murder case and not just tracking down whoever left her flowers. And as he looked at her, he noticed a hopeful smile, implying like his help would actual affect the outcome of anything. In a way, it was kind of sweet.

"Fine." Nick spoke before he could even function a answer. _Much less the consequences of said answer._ But before he could say something -anything- to contradict himself, Judy began jumping for joy.

"Yes! Thank you!" Before she even knew what she was doing, she had Nick pulled into a tight hug. And for the first time in that full conversation, her partner actually looked into her eyes. "It will be fine. I promise. And I'll even let _you_ pick the movie this time."

Nick slowly but surely hugged her too. Her small arms wrapped around his body gave him a feeling of hope. And before he knew it, he was smiling back.

* * *

 **A/N :** I'm so honored you people want me to keep updating. So I definitely will. As long as there are people telling me what they think, I'll keep uploading new chapters. Updates will be about once a week, maybe sooner depending on how fast I finish. It does take me awhile though, to edit everything through, so I can't promise anything _too_ fast. Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Each of them mean the world to me.

I notice a couple of you want longer chapters, so I'm going to start working on that too. I don't think I'm going to have 5000 words each chapter, unless I go back and edit the first two. Otherwise, it'd be too big a difference. But I'm going to start trying to have chapters around 2000-3000 words. And after that, who knows? It might get longer.


End file.
